Paradox
by scaryisawesome
Summary: Anna and The Doctor have been everywhere in space and time. But when the TARDIS takes off without Anna in it how will she get back. And after meeting an old Doctor Anna must seek out his help in order to find her Doctor before an oncoming paradox destroys them both. OCx10thDoctor NO LEMONS Old Who characters will be included later.


**Well Hello There.**

"So what happened? Did you and Amy kill em? Are the Cybermen _are_ gone?"

"Yes…well…in a way, yes." I arched an eyebrow and crossed my arms. He sighed. "It depends in which time and universe we encounter them in."

I smirked. "_Oh right!_ That makes more sense." I said rolling my eyes.

The man in front of me smiled and started twisting knobs and pushing buttons on the control panel. "How does the planet of hats sound?"

I smiled. "Planet of hats?" He nodded and I laughed. "Alright sounds good to me."

The Doctor turned and smiled back at me. "Alright the planet of the hats it is!" He yelled slamming his hand down on a flashing green button. The TARDIS shook and sent us both onto our butts. I laughed as the Doctor clawed his way back up the panel and steadied the flight out. He sighed. "Well that was eventful…"

I smiled and sat down in a leather chair. The Doctor flicked out his screwdriver and flashed the purple light a few times, making the high pitched warping sound fill the big room. He stuck the screwdriver back into his coat pocket, making the inside red silk show momentarily under the black velvet that showed on the outside. His gray hair was messy from the fall but I liked it that way. Made him seem more fitting for the _mad Doctor_ part.

"Landing!"

I awoke from my observations and found the Doctor at the panel apparently landing the TARDIS. He turned a few knobs, which shook the TARDIS _again _sending me flying off the chair onto the hard metal floor. The Doctor clapped his hands together. "And we're here!" He motioned towards the door. "Go on, I'll be right out."

I didn't hesitate. I grabbed my blue leather jacket and headed for the door. I opened the door, the sun hit my eyes momentarily blinding me as I stepped outside. I slipped on my black wayfarers and frowned once my vision restored. We were still on Earth, in some street of a neighborhood. I groaned and turned back around to the door which was now closed. I grabbed the handle and pushed on it. It didn't budge. I tried it a few more times and groaned. "Doctor, open the door! We're still on Earth!" I shouted leaning my forehead on the door.

"Push, Anna. It's not that heavy of a door." The Doctor shouted from the other side.

I sighed and pushed harder on the door, fearing I was going to break the creaking wood I stopped. "Just come open it!"

The doctor chuckled from inside. "Oh come on you wimp it's not that-." He gasped. "Oh no…stop!"

I froze as the familiar wheezing sound machine in front of me began to sound. "Doctor what you are doing!" I shouted.

"I can't stop her! She's taking off on her own!" He shouted.

The TARDIS began to disappear and I pounded on the fading doors. "No Doctor! Don't leave me here! I don't know where I am!"

"Uh…don't, don't panic! I'll be back!" He shouted as the TARDIS faded into nothing.

I groaned. "_Great_." I looked around and noticed I was in a small neighborhood, with brick houses lining the streets. With a sigh I began walking down the street. I kicked a stone down the pavement and noticed a man walking towards me. We made eye contact as he passed me and he nodded. An idea lit up in my head and I jogged over to him. "Excuse me sir?" I said tapping his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and turned to face me.

"Good morning." He said with a smile.

I pursed noticing a slight English accent and nodded. "Okay, I'm here with my…Grandfather, and we got separated, can you by any chance tell me where I am right now?"

The man nodded and stuck his hands in the pockets of the long brown over coat he was wearing. "I believe this is Kings Street." I stared at him. "London?"

I nodded. "Oh, I see."

He looked around as the wind picked up. The brown hair that was sticking up surprisingly nicely in the front was waving around quite a bit making him look like he had been running a marathon. "So, where did you last see your Grandfather?"

"Down the road right there." I said not really thinking my answer over. The man's eyebrows rose on amusement. I turned red and immediately tried to think of a recovery only to leave me vomiting out the worst backup ever. "He's confused."

"Oh?" The man said crossing his arms over his chest.

I cleared my throat. "Yes…very old you know."

The man smiled. "That old?"

I nodded. "Older than you could ever imagine." I said no realizing how truthful that was.

The man smirked. "Try me."

A little offended and weirded out I frowned. "Well, I better get going. Thank you sir." I said walking away. The man saluted me, turned on his heel and walked away.

The wind picked up again and I shivered. This jacket was doing nothing for me right now. I held my arms and began walking up the street in the same direction as the mystery man, who had unexpectedly vanished.

"Where did he go?" I mumbled looking around. My questioning was cut short as a familiar noise caught my attention. "Finally!" I shouted as I followed the sound.

I ran down the street and into an alley as the sound got louder and louder as I got closer. As I rounded a corner the TARDIS came into view and I almost cried tears of joy. I ran up to the doors and said a silent prayer as I pushed on the door. It opened and I smiled. I walked up the metal ramp and squinted trying to make out anything illuminated by the faint blue light. Everything was dark except the panels blue light. I looked around and narrowed my eyes as my vision restored. Something wasn't right. Swirling curved stone arches towered over me and the usual octagon control panel was now a circle. Suddenly all the lights flashed on and footsteps approached me from behind. The room was completely silent besides the footsteps on the hard metal floor which had now stopped right behind me. I slowly turned around and almost fainted as the man from earlier came into my view. He was smirking and now having shed his long jacket was wearing a brown pinstriped suit, a blue shirt with a red tie and red converse on his feet.

He looked me up and down and his smirk grew. "Well…hello again."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope everyone is liking the new Who story. Hopefully I will be able to update this frequently. If any of you are wondering about the Beatles story please know I'm trying to get time to update this as soon as possible just bear with me on that. Thanks so much! Please leave back some feed back and tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading! :) **


End file.
